Lie to Me
by Vaya
Summary: Treris is a Night Elf hunter. Sejova is her sister, a spy and assassin. Deydis is a charming blood elf who lies and steals for the opposition. When Sejova goes off the reservation, everyone is looking for her. Can Treris really trust anyone from the Horde? Can she find her sister before things get too complicated? Or before things go from bad to worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Another refuge from my AFF account. There its titled "The World as it Should Be" which is a reference to one of my favorite bits from Angel. Its a bit obscure though so I'm changing it to Lie To Me. And yes I realize that's a Buffy line and episode title. Like Heart of Ice this is going to be a somewhat edited piece.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned WoW I would be paying someone to write this for me.**

The Lunar Festival was just reaching its peak in Moonglade. The demon, Omen, was dead, killed by a group of Alliance and Horde adventurers who had put aside their differences to vanquish it. Now everyone was caught up in the feeling of unity and celebration as fireworks danced in the sky.

A little ways off from the main celebration, in the more quiet tranquility of the woods, two women were talking quietly. One, a tall, slender Night Elf, was wearing leather armor, two daggers at her side, was named Sejova, and she was well known amongst a certain crowd. Namely one that dealt with undercover operations. To all others she was just a Night Elf looking for adventure. Her dark blue hair hung loosely down her back, framing her normally serious face of lavender skin and numerous markings of her people.

The other, a young human, Vishina, was a paladin who was fast making a name for herself in a more public way. She had a bright and contagious smile, long dark hair which she normally kept up or in a braid, but now she was letting flow loose. She gratefully took off her armor, so she could change into the green dress she had bought for the festival. Another one hung next to it and she expected her friend to change into it, but Sejova made no move to do so.

"You can't be all business all the time," Vishina said cheerfully as she removed her pauldrons and set to work on her chest mail, "we're supposed to be having fun."

"I am having fun," her friend said with a furrowed brow, "we killed a demon dog and now we're blowing stuff up."

"There's more to life than that you know, no man would want to risk being cut by those poisoned blades of yours," Vishina teased.

Sejova didn't answer but chewed her lip pensively. Truth was she wasn't interested in men. She wasn't even interested in anyone, except one person, and she was even now stripping in front of her. They had met when Sejova was doing intelligence work for Stormwind and had worked together on the Defias threat. They had traveled together since then and had made a formidable team, as well as forming a deep friendship.

However, now they were to be separated by circumstance. Sejova was being called back to Darnassus, while Vishina had been requested to the Plaguelands to help fight the Scourge, something she was excited to do. It was only now that Sejova realized that her feelings for the human ran deeper than just friendship. She longed for something more, and would often wake up in the night from steamy dreams where they made love. When she did she would have to withdraw from their shared room or tent and go somewhere private to relieve the tension that these dreams brought on.

Now it was almost unbearable. After they left here, they would go their separate ways, possibly forever, and she couldn't stand the thought of not being with this woman ever. She was afraid though, that if these feelings were not reciprocated, she could ruin the friendship between them. But as Vishina took off her heavy armor, revealing her smooth pink skin, letting her hair flow free, smiling and laughing, Sejova didn't know if she could control herself and the need was growing more and more insistent.

"Sejova, what's wrong?"

She snapped out of her reverie and saw that Vishina was looking at her worriedly. Her armor lat in a pile next to her and she was in a pair of breeches and an undershirt, which was caked with sweat from their earlier fight. Sejova thought she looked equisite and unbelievable sexy. She found herself fumbling for an answer.

"Oh, I'm a, I'm just thinking, we won't be seeing each other for awhile..."

She trailed off awkwardly and turned around so that she could undress and put on her dress. She had gotten her boots and weapons off and was working on her tunic when she felt hands wrap around her waist. She turned around and Vishina pulled her into a hug, resting her head on Sejova's shoulder. Their bodies were pressed together, and she could feel the human's breasts through the thin material that separated them. She wrapped her arms around her to return the hug and found that it brought them closer together.

"I wish we could go together," Vishina whispered, "I will miss you so much."

Sejova held her even tighter, feeling that she may choke on her own tears. She didn't want to let her friend, her love go. She stroked the other woman's hair gently while her other hand rubbed her back. It was meant to be reassurance but she was still aware of the heat growing inside of her, fanned by Vishina's closeness. When Vishina stirred and raised her head to look up at her, that she couldn't take it anymore. The human was looking up her with her big expressive eyes brimming with tears, and her lips so full and tempting that Sejova lost the battle with herself and kissed her.

It was a soft kiss, lingering just on the lips. She felt the Vishina twitch in surprise, but otherwise didn't resist. Sejova pulled back a little and tilted her head the other way to kiss her at a different angle. She could make out soft whimpers and heavy breathing from the young woman, and it fired her up even more. Her hands were slowly moving down to her buttocks, while pressing them closer together.

"Sejova..." she asked when the elf pulled back slightly again.

"Shhhhh," she answered and kissed her again, this time opening her mouth and pushing her tongue through. Vishina responded in kind, taking her in with a small moan as their tongues caressed each other. Her hands squeezed the young woman's buttocks and she moaned at the contact. Vishina's hands were now moving up her back, removing her jerkin the rest of the way and making their way under her shirt.

Their mouths parted for only a second so they could breathe and they were back onto each other, tongues entwining with a new fervor and need. Vishina was positively writing against her, letting out little moans and gasps. Sejova felt her own heart pounding and a haze of desire heightened her senses, making her acutely aware of the human's breasts, her hands roaming up her back, her butt which she had in her grip. She needed more.

She disengaged the kiss, which caused Vishina to groan in disappointment. She smiled reassuringly and lowered herself to the ground, pulling the human with her. Vishina rested on her back on the grass, unwilling to break contact with the elf, but when Sejova pulled off her own shirt, she quickly did the same. Sejova laid her down on her back and kissed her again before beginning the journey down her body. She planted soft kisses on her neck and chest, making her way to her breasts. They were small and pert, and Sejova was able to take one completely in her mouth, swirling her tongue over the nipple and then sucking on it with little nips of her teeth. Her hand caressed the other one, pinching the nipple and rubbing it with great care. Vishina moaned and gasped under her ministrations, and writhed beneath her.

"More," she whispered, inflaming Sejova's passions further, "I want more."

Vishina's hands frantically began pushing down her pants past her hips, revealing her already glistening pussy. Her legs opened and she began to stroke her own clit desperately. Sejova chuckled and gently took her hand into her own. She sucked on the fingers, enjoying the taste of her juice on them. Vishina looked up at her, silently begging for completion. Sejova positioned herself so that her head was between the human's legs and slowly lowered her face down. She took quick licks of the juices that were already soaking Vishina's thighs and her outer lips. The woman shuddered beneath her and she pushed her hips up in urgent need. The Night Elf gently kissed her swollen lips before running her up just inside them. The taste and scent of Vishina's arousal were the most intoxicating she had ever experienced. Her fingers opened up the swollen pussy lips to reveal her clit, which Sejova slowly took into her mouth to gently suck on.

Vishina half sobbed with pleasure and rocked her hips into Sejova's face. She was panting in desperate need and gripping the grass below her for dear life before running through her lover's hair and holding her head. Her legs were as open as she could get them and she seemed to be trying to get the elf as deep as possible.

"Light," she groaned and begged for Sejova to never stop. Her body became tighter and more tense, her breath quickened and her moans became louder and more frequent. She was close and her body began convulsing as her orgasm overtook her.

"Sejova! Oh gods!" she screamed with primal fury. Sejova continued to suckle her clit to carry her through her orgasm for as long as possible, until she felt the young woman come down. She still panted, and she was covered with a fine layer of sweat, but the look on her face of was pure bliss.  
Sejova crawled back up her body and settled down next to her, taking the other woman in her arms and kissing her on the face and neck. Vishina returned her kisses with equal passion, moaning against her mouth, and desperately trying to touch her as much as possible.

"I've wanted this for so long," Sejova whispered into her ear, "I didn't know how to ask."

"I didn't know I needed you this much," Vishina answered with a sigh, and after a moment added, "I love you."

"I love you too," Sejova said as her heart leapt for joy. She kissed her again, deeply and passionately, almost afraid to let her go. When they parted she sighed and said, "if only we had more time..."

Vishina giggled and rolled the elf onto her back, straddling her and said, "We have all night at least."

And they used every moment of it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Five years later..._

Treris squatted low to the ground, carefully keeping the stag in sight. It was not aware of her presence yet, as she had taken great pains to stay downwind of it. Her cat, Ripper, stood silently beside her, waiting for her signal to go and take it down. She carefully scanned the area, taking note that the pack had moved on, while her prey was still investigating the food she had laid out. When she was sure the stag was reasonably isolated she carefully drew back her bow.

The arrow flew from the shaft and hit the stag squarely in the hind quarters. Ripper leapt from his cover and was in a moment on the creature, tearing at its flesh and keeping it from running. Treris stood up and let another arrow fly, this one burying itself in its side, hitting the heart. The stag gave one last cry and fell back. She walked over to the body, still twitching with the last vestiges of life, feeling pretty good about herself. Pulling out her skinning knife, she quickly went to work in getting the skin separated so she could make leather out of it. The flesh was still warm and by the time she was done, her hands and arms were caked in congealing blood.

Swinging the carcass on her back she began the trek back to Astranaar. The afternoon sun trickled through the thick branches above her. The cover did not make it cooler, in fact it held the heat of the summer in, and she felt sweat trickling down every part of her body and she took step, after slow step home. It seemed an eternity before she finally got back to the town, although it was probably less than half an hour. The Sentinels nodded as she passed, but otherwise made no move to help her as she made her way to the inn's kitchen. Kaela, the cook, looked pleased when she came in and quickly took the cooling stag off her shoulders.

"Oh this will be excellent," she said when she hung it up on the hook and appraised it, "lots of good meat here."

She whistled for one of her helpers, who came in with a purse and waited for instructions. Kaela was already cutting into the dead animal's belly so that she could remove the organs.

"I can get a lot of uses out of this, Treris, say, 50 silver?"

Treris nodded and greatfully took the money from the helper, who then went back into the main part of the inn. She then grabbed some salt and headed on outside to start curing the hide so she could sell it too. Laying the skin down on the ground, she was distracted by a chuckle behind her. An elf she had never met before was standing behind her, wearing the colors of a messenger of Darnassus and looked rather full of himself.

"50 silver for all that work?"

She scowled at him but didn't say anything. If he had something to say he could come right out and say it, not beat around the bush like an idiot.

"I would think someone of your talents would be out in the world, making far more than that, and having a lot more fun while she's at it."

She snorted at him, "What are you talking about? I don't know who you are, so you can't know about my talents."

"Well a stag of that size killed so cleanly," he said and then with a smirk added, "and I assumed it ran in the family."

That made her stop. She got up and turned to face him, mere inches away. Ripper sensed the tension and came up beside her, ready to attack when she gave the signal.

"And what," she said, her voice making it clear that how he answered next was important, "is that supposed to mean?"

He smiled and said quietly, "I knew your sister."

"'Knew'?" she repeated, her voice edging close to violence, "as far as I know she isn't past tense yet."

"As far as anyone knows," he said, "the fact is, no one knows."

Treris refused to let the shock show on her face, although she hadn't seen her sister in years, she had always been assured that SI:7 or the Rangers knew where she was at all times. After all, Treris didn't "need to know" what Sejova was doing. If they were asking her then something was very wrong.

He turned the giant cat and started to head off, "you've been requested by the Moon Priestess Denalia, at the Temple in Darnassus. But if you prefer hunting game and making a pittance for it, then by all means stay here."

He then rode off, leaving her blinking and staring, her rage no less diminished.

Two days later, she was in Darnassus. Her hair had been cleaned, brushed out and neatly braided behind her head. She had put on her nicer leathers, which she wore when she was a small time adventurer. Ripper stalked beside her as she entered the Temple of the Moon, feeling confident and ready for anything, which lasted for about a minute. The priestesses always made her feel self conscious. They were all beautiful, almost fragile like, dressed in delicate linens, giving them an ethereal loveliness that Treris, even when she was in her opinion well dressed, could never hope to achieve. Well at least she could be business like. She found Denalia pretty quickly by asking around. She was sitting by the pool in the center, staring dreamily at nothing at all it seemed. She looked up as Treris approached and smiled at her, beckoning for her to sit down.

"Thank you for coming," she said, "I'd hoped you wouldn't turn me down."

"My pleasure," Treris answered and got straight to business, "I understand that this is about my sister."

"Mmmm," Denalia said nodding, "as you know she hasn't been back to Darnassus in a number of years. Given the nature of her work, we are used to her disappearing for long periods of time, but now we are starting to get worried."

Treris nodded, but did not answer, and so she continued, "she had finished her last job for us, and we didn't have anymore work for her, so she said she was going to go to the Plaguelands and find work there, since then no one has seen her. At first we thought she had been killed there, but we couldn't be sure," she paused and said very carefully, "since no body ever turned up."

Treris knew exactly what the implication there was. People killed in the Plaguelands didn't always leave a body, they became part of the Scourge. So the possibilities were either she was dead and stayed dead, she had risen to serve the Scourge or she was just hiding.

"We just want to know if she's alive or not, and where she is," Denalia said, "but your sister is nothing of not professional. If she doesn't want to be found, she wont'."

Treris nodded, understanding, "you think she'll come out if she knows I'm looking for her."

Denalia said, "yes, we were hoping that if you put your name out there, she might come to you and let you know that she's alive."

She was hiding something, Treris realized, there was something else going on, but she knew that she was not going to get it.

"So," Denalia said standing up and beckoning a page over, "we have some small jobs for you to do, and from there on you can go your own way. We only ask that you keep your eyes and ears open."


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed odd to Treris that she had never been in the barrens before. They were after all, right there next to Ashenvale, where she had spent several months. But she never had had occasion to go there, and it was after all, Horde territory, except of course for the stronghold where Theramore's marines were holding out, and the small neutral town of Ratchet. She had come down out of the Stonetalon Mountains, where she had done some more work for the druids who lived at the top. It had been ok work, mostly clearing out the Venture Trader's who were burning forests. Now she had been asked to go to Ratchet, so get some work there.

This was more what she had been interested in, working outside of the domain of her people, heck in a neutral town, there could be Horde members there, ready to spring up and attack her as soon as her back was turned. It was definitely exciting. Of course the town of Ratchett was also a connected port to Booty Bay, and that meant, Stranglethorn Vale, a place practically made for a hunter like her, or so she had heard. She hoped to get there soon and see what exotic animals they had there, what different adventures there were.

The barrens though had been interesting to her in of itself. It was hot, with no trees to keep the sun off of her, she found she burned easily, and so wrapped her head up in a spare shirt she had. She saw animals, lazing in the sun or taking over the shade whenever they found it. She had seen a couple of oasis, which had been taken over and fiercely defended by centaur. Now amongst the rocks there were hyenas and other pack animals which would growl at her if she came close enough.

Ripper wasn't particularly happy about this place. He was used to the forest, not this wasteland. She figured Stranglethorn would be more his kind of place, but first she had wanted to see what Ratchet was like.

When she had finally turned down the road and seen the town below her on the shore, she wasn't sure what to think. It had seemed so small. Once she was in it though, she found it to be a busy and exciting place. There were all sorts of people walking around. Night Elves, Blood Elves, Tauren, Orcs, Dranai, Humans, Gnomes, although it seemed that most of them were just passing through, coming off the boat and going straight towards the flight master. Of course, finding work was turning out to be harder than she had expected. She was turned down because she wasn't experienced enough, because the jobs had been filled or just because the goblins were drunk and surly. Finally she found one willing to give her a chance.

"Northward, towards where those humans are hanging around, there's a bunch of pirates. They're real pains, go and kill a bunch of them for me, and I'll pay you good."

So now she was crouched behind a rock outcropping, waiting for the next human to wander from his camp and into her sites. She had done well by picking off stragglers and then killing the remaining ones in the camp, who didn't seem to realize that their compatriots were disappearing. They weren't all that bright it seemed. They also weren't terribly rich, but she had so far made a good deal of money from what she found on them, and a few things she could sell.

There was a commotion on the other side of the rock suddenly. People were shouting, shots were being fired. Great, so much for picking them off all day. She couldn't really see what was going on from where she was and realized that she was going to have to step out of her hiding space.

When she did, she found herself on the ground a second later from when he ran smack into her.

A pair of green, glowing eyes were staring down at her in surprise. He had pale pink skin, short black hair and a neatly trimmed beard. He had been running when she had stepped out and was now lying on top of her.

"Oh, excuse me miss, I'd love to but I'm in a hurry," he said in high elvish. A second later he was up in the air and back on his feet, not through acrobatics, but more because of the surly looking orc who had picked up up by his shirt.

"Trog maul," she said in her guttural language and then she shifted to high elvish, "Now is not the time for this Deydis, you can't wait till we get back into town before jumping some cunny?!"

Treris sat up and stared at them. The elf was in all black smiling jovially at the orc. She was tall, wore heavy chain armor and had a sword in her hand, and a shield strapped to her back. She looked bald, but when she moved her head, Treris saw a long braid coming down from the back, far past the orc's butt. Another blood elf was running past them in nothing but a pair of pants.

"Can we move?! You've pissed off the pirates and we still have Marines after us!"

He then stopped suddenly and was looking wide eyes in the direction they were going. Treris turned and realized that more pirates had appeared from atop the hill, which she now realized had a road leading down from it. Good one, she thought, way to completely miss them. She stood up quickly and knocked her bow, a little unsure about who she was trying to kill first. The pirates grinned maliciously at her, and she figured that they were more of a threat than the Horde members who had knocked her down. They were surrounded by pirates, and Treris heard more cries and armor clanking. Marines the other elf had said, the Theramore Marines, she realized. Great. She couldn't fight them, but she was going to have to work with the elves and orc to stop the pirates. Oh this was going to get ugly.

One of the pirates charged her and she let loose the arrow without thinking. It buried itself into his chest and he fell to the ground, not moving. Ripper growled at the remaining pirates who decided to charge her all at once. The cat jumped in and tore at the throat of the first one in the group. Another raised his sword at her pet and she let another arrow fly, this one landing squarely in his side. She didn't have time to get the next one who was running at her in a rage and she was about to drop her bow and pull out her sword, when a knife appeared in his throat. The elf, Deydis, was standing next to her and had drawn two nasty looking blades.

"Keep shooting," he said and spun around as the pirates closed in around him, slicing two of them in the belly and throat. He then quickly thrust another blade into the belly of another pirate, who fell to the ground. Treris could see the ones he had hit earlier were all convulsing, with a sickly green foam coming from their mouths.

A sudden loud bang grabbed her attention and she saw that one of the pirates had tried to shoot her cat, and had missed. Without a second's thought, she loosed another arrow at the shooter who went to the ground, gripping the arrow buried in his belly painfully. Ripper was making short work of the remaining pirates, as was the elf, who tore through them with amazing speed.

Behind her, she could here the clanging of metal on metal, and grunting of the orc. She turned and saw that though she was surrounded, none of her opponents could get close enough to get a good hit off of her. She swung her blade effectively, while blocking any attacks with her shield. Meanwhile the other elf was defending himself as best he could with no weapons. Treris took out one of the pirates who tried to move in on him, seeing him as easy prey. Ripper, finished with the pirates at the rear, moved in to clear out this group. Deydis had gone back to the orc and was busy finishing off the pirates that surrounded her.

"Well," Deydis said, slapping his hands together, "that was great fun, what next?"

Another loud bang answered his question. They looked and saw that a number of marines were coming up the beach towards them.

"Oh right."

The other blood elf was already off, and the orc was following behind him. Deydis stopped to get his throwing knife off the pirate, but stopped before following them. He suddenly grabbed Treris by the waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. She yelped in surprise against his mouth and was really too stunned to do anything. His tongue was teasing her own while he sucked gently on her lips. It was a good kiss, if brief.

He parted from her and winked, before letting her go and dashing off with incredible speed, catching up with his friends in no time at all. Treris stood there absolutely dumbfounded. She wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, but that last bit had been rather nice. She didn't immediately notice when the Marines ran past her, swearing loudly as they came to a halt.

"They're in Ratchet, we can't stop them now," one of them said with anger.

Another, a young woman looked at her, "What were you thinking helping them?"

Treris snapped out of her reverie and said testily, "Excuse me?"

"Those were Horde!" the woman yelled, "helping an escaped prisoner!"

"Well," Treris said, "sorry but I was a little more concerned about not being killed by pirates!"

The Marines looked at her coldly before moving on.

"Adventurers," one of them spit on the ground in front of her, "you have no sense of loyalty!"

Treris stared at them in anger. What was she supposed to do? Fight them and the pirates? Pull back and let the pirates kill them? The elf had helped her, it didn't seem right to then attack them for the Marines.

She watched them go back to their fort and thought about the other side. They had helped a prisoner escape. What if he was dangerous? What if she had just allowed a hardened criminal escape to do harm to the alliance? She just wasn't sure. Sighing in frustration, she turned and headed back to Ratchet to collect her reward.

Author's Note: If you like Deydis, check him out in my story Native Tongues.


	4. Chapter 4

Stranglethorn Vale was everything she had hoped it would be and more. After doing a few more odd jobs for the goblins at Ratchet, she finally felt ready to brave the jungle. It was hot, sticky and incredible. The animals were more dangerous and difficult to hunt than anything she had encountered in the Night Elf lands. They were tricky bastards, more intelligent and fiercer than what she was used to. She had learned a number of tricks since she had come here, mostly from other hunters who saw her struggling. With the money she made, she had been able to buy better armor and a nicer bow.

Booty Bay was more what she had had in mind. It was an amazing city, built over the water full of goblins, pirates and even more people than she had ever seen in Ratchet. People weren't just passing through here, they were living here. There were shops set up, a large inn and bar, even auctions and bankers.

The goblins here had more jobs for her, mostly in dealing with the pirates who had camped on the shore on the other side of the rocky ridge, or the various trolls tribes that had not settled down to make an alliance with the Horde, or the Naga to the north, or the ogres who controlled a mine up the road, or even the Venture Company which was making a nuisance of itself. There was always something that needed to be done, and never a day went by when she was bored or ready to move on.

Now she was heading up the road, because the hunters down in Booty Bay told her that a dwarf, Hemet Nessingwary, had his camp along the river and was looking for hunters to join his expedition. They said that he was a good friend to hunters and often had great rewards for those that proved their worth.

The day was hot, the air so thick that she could see the water hanging in the air all around her. She given up trying to cover herself constantly and now wore a leather vest that clung tightly to her and no sleeves. She had found that wearing the bare minimum was the way to go in this climate and had even found a new appreciation for a daily bath, even if it was just a quick dip in the warm clear waters surrounding the vale.

For most of the day they had walked, taking frequent breaks to stop and rest, something she was told was important when it was like this. She made sure Ripper was hydrated and cool, which she found was easier the longer they were here. The cat had shed a lot of the thick fur he had had before and seemed to be able to cope better with the heat.

They had stopped at a river where Ripper was soaking himself in the water to cool off a bit more when she heard the sounds of fighting nearby. Picking up her bow, she stood up and looked around to see if it was nearby. There was movement far off to her right, near some old ruins. Trolls she thought. The wild ones who attack anyone who nears.

She began to make her way over there, Ripper following closely behind. Indeed, a bunch of trolls were running towards one of the ruins, where the sounds of battle were becoming louder and more distinctive. She quietly made her way to one of the far walls to get a better vantage point and maybe be able to take some shots. What she saw made her gape.

It was him. The elf. And the orc. She couldn't believe it. It had been months since that day on the beach in the Barrens, and now here they were, fighting a bunch of trolls near where she just happened to be passing. They were doing well, but she could tell that it wasn't going to last. The orc was beginning to slow down, and Deydis seemed to be operating more at normal speed, rather than the lightening quickness she had seen him fight with before.

She could just walk away she thought. They were after all, with the Horde, and although they had fought together against the pirates, she owed them nothing. She knew several alliance adventurers who would be perfectly happy to do so, and certainly the regular armies were more than happy to do so. But it didn't seem right. They had done nothing to her, and the trolls were a common threat. Without another thought, she fired her arrow into the fray...

The sun was setting in the west by the time they had reached the shelter of a cave just a bit off the road, but well hidden. The trolls had stopped chasing them soon after they made a break for it, but if they regrouped could very well come back looking for revenge. After Treris had joined the fight, the tide had turned into a standstill. When the trolls took a moment to regroup, they had run for it, occasionally having to stop and fight fresh skirmishes with their pursuers.

She had never felt so exhausted. She had fought in short spurts before, but never a prolonged fight like that. She had discovered energy reserves she didn't even know she had had, and a viciousness she never dreamed existing. When they were being chased, it had become a close quarters fight, forcing her to use the sword she had bought a month ago and had barely used. The smell of blood and sweat were making her sick to her stomach and several times she thought she would keel over and throw up, but somehow she had kept her ground and continued to fight, hacking away at trolls without the elegance she had gained with the bow and arrow.

As soon as she could, she collapsed onto her hands and knees and breathed hard and long, feeling pain in every joint and muscle on her body. Ripper lay down next to her, a slight whine in his breathing. He had been hurt, not bad, but all the same she needed to tend to the wound on his shoulder, where one of the trolls had scraped him with its axe. She got out bandages and soothed the cat while she wrapped him up,

Deydis was leaning against one of the walls with his eyes shut. His chest was rising and falling quickly as he tried to get his breath back and recuperate. His face looked oddly pale, despite his skin being tanned, against the fresh scratches on his face. She realized it was the shock of being alive after such a fierce battle. She was feeling it too. She hadn't expected to survive in one piece. In fact they were in better shape than she had originally thought. She had a few cuts and bruises, Ripper had a shoulder wound, but nothing serious, Deydis didn't seem the worse for wear and the orc...

She was still standing, taking off her armor and flexing her muscles, checking for injuries. Treris had noticed her slow down considerably before, but when she joined the fight, the orc seemed to tap an inner reserve. Now she didn't even seem tired. She looked like she could jump into another fight.

She was now standing there in a simple sleeveless shirt and short leggings, both dark red which had a lovely contrast against her green skin. In fact, Treris realized, she was actually quite attractive. Instead of a man's body, like she had expected, she saw that the orc was, while well muscled, also soft and curvy. When she stretched her back, Treris could see the taut muscles of her abdomen, but also the underside of a pair of very full breasts.

She averted her eyes, she did not want to be caught staring at an orc warrior like that, even one she had just helped. She looked over to Deydis who had stripped off his leather, and was now squatting down wearing nothing but a pair of black leggings that ended at his knees. They were tight and left absolutely nothing to the imagination. He was busy checking himself for wounds, but aside from a few bruises seemed ok. He then stood up and stretched, showing off a tight network of muscles that covered his slender body, all the way down to...

She stopped and looked down. Its not like she hadn't had sex recently, remembering the Dranai from the other night, who had surprised her with his large cock and had driven it into her with reckless abandon. It wasn't even like she was particularly shy about propositioning others. But this was...awkward. She had slept with other alliance races, but to be leering at members of the Horde? Ever since she had arrived in Booty Bay she saw that the Horde and Alliance didn't really mingle unless they had to, and she had adopted this attitude. The bruisers made sure violence didn't erupt between rivals, but they didn't really talk each other.

A growl nearby returned her attention to them and she saw that Deydis was doing a quick check of the Orc's back to confirm that she wasn't wounded. The Orc had been the one to growl, and she realized that the elf was running his fingers up and down her spine. There was something amazingly erotic about it, as it seemed to be a familiar touch to which the Orc was responding to.

"You're fine," he said suddenly and slapped her ass. Treris half expected her to turn around and kill him, but all that happened was a half aroused snarl. They then looked at her where she was sitting next to her cat.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, walking over to her, while the Orc went to her pack.

"I don't..think so," she didn't remember being hurt, but then again with all the adrenalin she could have easily missed it. She realized that that was why they were making such a careful check. A wound could go unnoticed and fester. She awkwardly began to fumble at her armor and slowly removed it, wincing at every movement's new pain.

The Orc meanwhile came over with a bag from which she pulled some dried meat. She held it front of Ripper, who sniffed it and then ate it greatfully. She then lay down a dish and filled it with water. She stood straight and tall in front of Treris, regarding her with respect.

"Thank you elf, you are a credit to your race."

She blinked but quickly recovered herself.

"Thank you," she said bowing her head, "and your welcome."

"I am Jenarra, I did not get a chance to introduce myself last time we ran into each other. This," she said looking to the blood elf, "is Deydis. He is showing his respect by not tearing your clothes off."

Deydis scoffed, "Oh like you never met a cunt you wouldn't fuck?"

Jenarra smiled wickedly and gave him a piece of fruit from her bag.

Treris was smiling, she couldn't help it, that was damned funny.

"I am Treris," she said, feeling a little more relaxed.

"Not many Alliance would have stopped to help," Jenarra said, and added with a shrug, "then again not a lot of Horde would stop and help an Alliance in trouble."

"That doesn't seem right," Treris said, shaking her head, "those trolls are a problem for all of us."

She looked down and added, "Although, I will admit I hesitated."

Jenarra shrugged, "Its hard not to, its a complicated world we live in."

"I wouldn't have hesitated," Dedis perked up.

"Only if its a woman and you think you can get some," Jenarra snorted.

"Absolutely," he said, "the other night there was this Draenai-"

"I heard," she cut him off, "I sometimes wonder why I keep a sex fiend like you around."

"Because," he said saucily and wrapping his arms around her waist, "you know when you can't get some juicy cunt there's a hard cock waiting for you."

Treris had by now stripped down to her undershirt and leggings and saw no injury on herself. She watched this, bemused by the back and forth and before she could stop herself, her sharp tongue lashed out.

"But why does she keep you around?"

The both looked at her, and there was a moment of silence when Treris was worried she may have overstepped her bounds. Jenarra threw back her head and laughed loudly, while Deydis let her go and stood there staring at Treris like he had been challenged.

"I'll have you know," he said stepping behind her, she supposed with the excuse of checking for injuries she couldn't see,"I have yet to leave a woman unsatisfied."

"Except that troll," Jenarra said.

"That didn't count," he said sharply, "I was young and inexperienced then."

His fingers were moving up and down her back, sending tiny thrills through her. She shouldn't be in this position, she thought. Yeah she helped them, but that was professional courtesy. Where was this going? She couldn't help but feel excited at the idea of it going...there...but also a little concerned. Would the other Alliance look down on her? Some of them agreed with the idea of helping when facing a common foe, but that was the limit.

"Does this hurt?" Deydis asked before pressing his fingers into her back. There was a sharp bit of a pain which caused her to hiss.

"Yeah, a bit."

"Its just a bruise," he said after a few moments of further examination, "looks like we came out pretty good."

Jenarra had sat down on some furs she got from her pack and was pulling out some fruit and meat for them to eat. Treris sat down next to her and accepted the plate the orc gave her. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she bit into the dried, salty meat. The fruit tasted exquisitely sweet and she felt energy coming back into her. Deydis sat across from them, stretching his legs out and eating mostly the fruit.

They talked, mostly about small stuff, and she found out more about the lives of the Horde. More than she had in the months she had been on the road. When she was still in the sheltered lands of the Night Elves, they had been the Other, a bunch of untrustworthy savages that were not to be trusted. But talking to them now, she found there was no real great difference between the day to day of their lives. Especially on the road.

After the meal, Deydis reached behind him and pulled a bottle out of his bag. He handed it first to Jenarra who passed it over to Treris, citing that she was a guest at their usual gathering. Treris was amazed at the strong smell of it, and hesitated for a second before taking a swig. It felt like fire was racing down her throat and she initially gagged and spluttered.

Jenarra laughed and took the bottle from her, throwing her head back and guzzling the bottle. Treris watched with amazement as she didn't flinch at all. Some of the liquid drizzled past her mouth and down her cheek and neck. Treris wanted to lean over and lick it off, but stopped herself and looked away. Deydis reached forward and took the bottle from Jenarra so he could get some before she drank it all. He took a few careful sips, and then a longer swig, though not nearly as impressive as the orc. He then passed it back to Treris.

"Don't try to compete with her, I swear she runs on alcohol."

"Well its the only thing I can do to get something hot and strong down my throat," Jenarra shot back. She stretched out on the furs and rubbed her belly absently. Treris tried not to stare at her, or at Deydis who was sitting cross legged and staring at both of them with ill concealed lust. His hand was lightly touching his abdomen as he stared right into her eyes. She remembered in absolute clarity when he kissed her on the beach. She felt hot suddenly and excited, but at the same time, she was afraid of what her fellow Alliance would think of her, or do to her if she did what her body suddenly wanted.

Assuming they ever knew.

If she could keep it a secret, it would be if anything, even more exciting.

She took a more careful swig of the burning liquid before crawling up to him. She was on her knees before him with the bottle in her hand, which she held out in offering. He kept his eyes locked with hers as he reached forward and grabbed her wrist and yanked her onto him. They met in a kiss, if anything more deep and passionate than the quick one he had given her on the beach. She sat on his lap and pressed her body to him. His hands ran up her back and to her hair, still tied in its usual tail. Soon it was loosened by his quick fingers and it fell about her shoulders. He reached through it and grabbed a handful while pulling her as close as possible.

Small moans erupted from her throat as he kissed her neck and ears. He licked the sweat off of her skin, then sucked on it lightly, followed a quick nip before moving on. She closed her eyes, totally lost in lust and the sensations he was creating. Her hands wandered about his skin, which felt soft and smooth, with an underlying tightness of his muscles.

His hands found their way under her shirt and began rubbing her breasts, pinching and twisting the nipples gently. She leaned back and quickly took her shirt off, so he do more things to them, which he quickly obliged to do. His mouth felt hot and wet on her nipple as he sucked it in, rolling it against his tongue. She moaned and leaned back, finding another pair of arms wrapping around her from behind.

Jenarra growled as she ran her tongue up her neck and to her ears. Treris turned her head and they kissed. It was different from Deydis' kisses. Janarra held her head back by the hair and invaded her mouth with her tongue, thrusting it in and out with a rough rhythm. Her sharp teeth pinched her mouth, drawing a little blood, and she was surprised how arousing she found it.

Her hips ground against his when he switched breasts. She could feel his arousal pressing against her own and she became even hotter. He laid her back against the furs and removed her leggings before standing up to take off his own. From this new perspective she could see that Janarra had already stripped and found herself reaching out to cup the Orc's breasts in her hands. They were as soft and supple as any Elf's and she needed to have one in her mouth.

She could taste the sweat on Janarra's skin as she took the nipple into her mouth and sucked on it. The Orc growled and grabbed her hair roughly, holding her head firmly over the breast. She had no choice to stay there and suck on it, teasing it with her tongue and lips and occasionally giving it little bites. After a few minutes her head was forced to the other breast, and she gave that one the same treatment. She had to shift her body for this, so she was on her knees, while her hands gripped the Orc's side.

Thin, agile fingers tickled her pussy, teasing the edges, while she felt a hand rest of her back. She groaned against the breast she was suckling as the fingers began stroking her clit in quick little flicks. The hand from her back was at her entrance now and he inserted a finger into her, probing her insides, experimentally it seemed. She writhed under the touch, sucking harder on the orc's breast as her own arousal grew. Elune she must be dripping wet!

Janarra pulled her head back and then repositioned herself so she was on her back, her legs open under Treris' face. Her pussy was green like the rest of her skin, and covered in bushy dark hair. It was also very wet, and the hair was clumping together and glistening. Treris didn't have time to think about it when Janarra pushed her head right into her. At that moment she also felt Deydis' cock invaded her from behind and she tried to cry out, but her mouth was full of pussy.

She quickly took the clit into her mouth and hungrily sucked at it, tasting orc for the first time. It wasn't sweet like elf, but rather a little sour. She felt like she was trying exotic cuisine and lapped it up as fast as possible, finding more and more that she loved the flavor. From behind Deydis was thrusting into her fast and hard, hitting her in the right spot again and again. Janarra was writhing below her, her hands gripping her head firmly. Loud growls erupted from her and she encouraged Treris on in her own savage tongue.

She couldn't remember ever being this excited during sex. Then again she had never been with more than one partner, but she wondered if she could ever go back. It was incredible, being fucked from behind while sucking on the hot pussy in her mouth, the sounds of all three of them moaning and grunting, the sensation of flesh against flesh, how could anything ever compare?

Janarra was close, judging by the sudden convulsions of her hips and the way her breath quickened. Treris was too, her whole body was tightening, ready to snap at any moment. She couldn't tell about Deydis but the way he was grunting he sounded close to. She attacked Janarra's clit with renewed vigor, wanting them to come together. She found the center of nerves and sucked on them hard, while licking them firmly with her tongue. At the same time she tightened herself around Deydis' cock, pushing back against him.

The Orc came first, amid loud grunting and cries. Her nails dug into Treris' scalp, drawing blood and her pussy juices flowed freely into her mouth. Treris came hard as soon as she tasted them, moaning loudly as she sucked on Janarra's orgasm trying to keep it going for as long as possible. Her pussy walls tightened and milked Deydis' cock. He gave a final ecstatic grunt and came hard, filling her pussy with his jizz. He kept thrusting to keep their combined orgasm up and Treris found herself entering new heights of ecstasy.

All too soon, it was over and she floated back down into her self, on her hands and knees taking deep breaths. She sat back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and enjoying the pleasant post orgasm buzz. Jenarra was already back up and stretching, all business, but still looking very satisfied. Deydis was like, Treris sitting back trying to enjoy the moment, but the orc kicked him with a grunt and he rolled his eyes and got up.

"Orcs," he said with feigned exasperation, "they can never just enjoy the moment!"


	5. Chapter 5

BAM!

Ripper jumped again and then looked at her annoyed for making loud noises near him. Treris cursed, seeing that she had missed the target again. She readjusted the gun and took her time setting up the aim, lining the shot and pulled the trigger.

BAM!

This time she got closer, but still was missing the target. She lowered the gun and rubbed her shoulder where she braced the gun, swearing under her breath. She had expected to be able to figure out the device quickly when Hemet gave it to her, but she found it more difficult than she had anticipated. It was completely different from a bow and arrow, or even a cross bow. It had a kickback she was still trying to get used to, a larger range and a different loading system. She needed to be able to load and shoot fast, but even just hitting the target was proving to be a trial.

"You're over compensating for the wind and gravity."

She turned abruptly and saw Deydis was sitting on a rock behind her. He had not spoken a word to her since that night in the cave, now a whole month before. That she had expected, since Alliance and Horde officially do not mix. Now that they were out in the wild, and away from prying eyes, she supposed he felt it was ok to talk to her.

He sauntered over to her and put his arms around her from behind, showing her how to hold the gun. She felt a sudden heat at his contact but managed to keep her demeanor. She took a couple of shots under his guidance and quickly found he had been right. Even though she didn't need his absolute guidance, he stayed pressed up behind her, whispering suggestions in her ear. His hot breath aroused her incredibly, as did his hands as they started to wander to her waist and trace fine circles on her stomach.

"Where's Jenarra?" she asked wincing at the squeak in her voice.

"In town I think," he said quietly and then chuckled, "you would prefer her to give you lessons?"

"This is fine, but isn't she going to hate missing out-" she was cut off when he bit her ear softly.

"She'll understand," he answered huskily and kissed her neck, while his hands were deftly undoing the buckles of her tunic. She helped him pull it off and turned to face him, meeting him in a kiss. It was soft and gentle, perhaps even restrained. He kissed her neck and licked at her ear while she undid the clasps on his jacket. She kissed him on the shoulder and ran her open mouth against his bare skin. He hummed in approval and began work on her pants. She kicked her boots off and pulled her trousers off and he did the same.

Treris lowered herself to her knees right in front of him and took his cock in her hands, stroking it gently. He leaned back against a boulder and closed his eyes in contentment. It grew in her hands and she began giving it quick licks, at first just around the head, and then up and down the length. She gave his balls a light tickle and he groaned in approval.

She took his head into her mouth, and created a seal with her lips, sucking on it while teasing it with her tongue. Then she slowly drew him in, as she had before when they had been interrupted. It wasn't long before he was rocking his hips to her, breathing hard and giving her desperately whispered praise. When she tasted the first cum she licked it up quickly, savoring the taste, not unlike Night Elf men she thought, just a hint of something else. In a few moments, he spasmed and the first great burst filled her mouth, followed by another, and another, each smaller than the last. Deydis gave out a great cry when he came into her mouth and writhed, only held up by the rock at his back.

After a few minutes, he pulled her off and sank down to the ground, breathing heavily, his eyes closed in a blissful after glow. She crawled up to him and settled in his lap, her head against his shoulder while he stroked her back, still lost in his own world.

"Thank you," he said breathlessly after a few more moments, "That was..."

She cut him off with a kiss, sharing with him his taste. He sucked hungrily at her mouth laid her down onto the grass. They lay there, pressed against each other, writhing, kissing and moaning in pleasure. Soon he was ready again and was thrusting into her fast and hard and she rocked into him, matching his speed. She wrapped her legs around his ribs, letting him in as deep as possible and they moved in a perfect rhythm.

"By Elune," she gasped, feeling her orgasm bubbling up, "Deydis!"

He gave out a strangled cry as he thrust into her hard, spilling his seed into her. She followed quickly after, relishing the sensation of him giving himself up inside of her. He collapsed onto her and she wrapped her arms around him, stroking his back gently as they both came down from the high. Eventually Deydis rolled off of her, but still they lay there together, silent except for their hard breathing.

"So," he said after a few minutes, "that's how you shoot a gun."

She looked at him and then broke out laughing. He took her in his arms and they lay together on the jungle floor talking and laughing for a long time.

Off in the distance, a figure watched them.


	6. Chapter 6

It had started with the boxes. They were just sitting on the docks, completely innocent seeming, just like any other box. Except Ripper and other animals didn't like them, and the dock workers and bruisers began to get sick. Others who came into contact with them began to feel ill too, and soon it was clear what the strange boxes contained and what their purpose was. The people who died, came back.

It spread with alarming speed, since the new ghouls were contagious, attacked the nearest person and even upon death could spread their disease. It also took just long enough for the symptoms to show that adventurers moving through Booty Bay could be almost anywhere, even across the sea. The Argent Dawn set up clerics around the major cities to keep the spread from entering them, and the Apothecaries in Undercity rushed to find a cure.

While others in Booty Bay had decided to either rush to other settlements or board themselves in their homes and wait it out, Treris had decided to seek her refuge in the wild. She camped out near the beach, between territory claimed by the Naga and where the pirates took camp. It wasn't safe, but she felt safer than she would near the road or the town.

The pirates were too concerned about keeping the plague out, and the Naga left her alone when she made it clear she would not be an easy target, and wasn't interested in bothering them anyways. So now she sat in watchful readiness, and in deep thought. Her readiness was for anyone who came near her, even if they looked normal, she had to be cautious. The deep thinking was over something Deydis had said a couple of weeks before, right before the plague hit.

It had been one hot afternoon in the jungle, where they had met. This had been happening with some regularity since his "shooting" lesson some months before. At first he had tried to play it off as a coincidence. She would be heading back to the Bay and run into him on the road, where he had clearly been waiting for her. Sometimes it was even as she was leaving the port to hunt, he'd happen to be going in the same direction. It always ended the same way, so she didn't mind all that much. Eventually she told him to drop all the pretense, and he did, happily.

After that it was a simple thing. They would leave town separately, meet out in the jungle once she had secured the area, and then fool around. His stamina was a match for hers and better yet, she had not gotten tired of him, as she had previous lovers. Deydis was always different, full of energy and always had a surprise up his sleeve.

Up until two weeks ago anyways.

"I'm going to be leaving soon," he had said.

She stared up at him, not only because of this news, but because he had chosen to share this with her while thrusting into her. He had her on her side and one leg over his shoulder. It had taken some maneuvering on his part, but he had managed to find a good position to enter her from and had been steadily pumping for about a minute when he said this. Just as she was starting to really get into it.

Typical.

"Well I hope you at least finish before you do," she said icily.

He laughed and then resumed, thrusting with the speed and concentration she had come to expect from him. Soon she was gripping the blanket beneath her while her mouth hung open in one soundless cry. He carried her through her orgasm, and showed no signs of slowing down. He rolled onto his back, pulling her on top. She immediately started to ride him, fast and hard, wanting to feel him come inside of her.

"Treris," he gasped, "Oh that's amazing..."

He made a few more frantic thrusts into her before expelling himself inside of her. She leaned back and immersed herself in the moment, squeezing his cock with her muscles to keep him going a bit longer. After a few moments she rolled off of him and lay next to him, breathing heavily.

"Now...what were you saying?"

"I'm leaving Booty bay for a bit," he said between breaths. He looked at her, "have work to do."

"Oh..."

He looked at her curiously, "You're not going to ask what or for how long?"

She shrugged, "I just assumed you couldn't tell me. Secret stuff. My sister does that all the time."

She had forgotten about her sister it seems, being so caught up in her own adventures. Where was Sejova? The Darnassus priestesses had seemed interested in knowing that. So far she hadn't heard so much as a rumor about her rogue sister.

He looked at her for a moment before getting up and pulling his clothes back on, leaving her to her thoughts.

"Well that's life for people like me and Sejova, one day we're here, the next we're gone."

"As long as you come back," she said watching him carefully.

He turned and smiled at her, "Well I can't say no to a lady."

That was the moment, she now thought, when she began to wonder about her lover. She had believed that he just enjoyed the thrill of fucking a member of the opposition, or even, she had dared to think, he might actually have cared for her in some obscure way.

But then he had said her name. Sejova. Treris was absolutely certain she had never mentioned it in front of him. Sejova, who was in the same business as he was. It couldn't be a coincidence. Not that big.

The next day she saw Janarra drinking in the tavern, and watched her keenly. She was the only person Treris could think of who might be able to answer her questions, or maybe allay her concerns. Deydis would have an answer, she knew, and more he would know she was suspicious. Of course, the orc could be hostile, she must have known about Treris and Deydis' excursions, they were too freqent not to be noticed by his other bedmate. But she had to chance it and talk to her.

The orc drank and then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She picked up her sword and shield and strode out, ready to face another day in the Vale. Treris followed her out of the port and down the road, keeping a good distance, and using her skills as a hunter to keep the orc tailed.

She turned a corner, and noticed that the tracks had left the road, they were right-

A sword appeared under her chin, accompanied by a soft chuckle.

"Well, this is a surprise isn't it?"

Treris sighed with disappointment.

"I hope none of teachers happen to see this."

Janarra laughed and lowered her sword and sitting on a rock. She drew out a flask which she guzzled and then tossed to Treris. The elf sniffed it first, having had a drunk with the orc before, but found it was only water. She cupped some in her hand and gave it to Ripper before drinking some herself.

"You were staring at me in the bar, you really don't have the subtlety for this."

"I didn't get those skills I guess," she answered, tossing the skin back.

The orc looked at her thoughtfully before asking, "You want to know about Deydis correct?"

"Yes," she answered, blushing. Damned she was supposed to be in charge here, but Janarra knew everything before she did it seemed.

"Well I made it a point to not pry into his business too much, ruins a good partnership. But I know one thing, he is interested in you, and not in the way he's interested in anything female with a pulse."

Treris looked down uncomfortably.

"But I think you've already worked that out. I don't know what it's about, but I know he's been focused on you since we ran into you again here. And even that I'm not sure was an accident. We were in that village because he had wanted to go, he never told me why."

"You're saying he planned us running into each other?" Treris asked incredulously. It was against all odds that they had run into each other.

Janarra shrugged, "How hard would it have been to figure out when you'd be on the road and where, I mean he was able to find you later right?"

Treris shook her head, "No, it's too unlikely," but even then her mind was working out the possibility that the orc was right. She had been in Stranglethorn, she had been told by other hunters to go to Hemet's, how hard would it have been to figure out where she was. Like Janarra said he had done it again when he started "accidentally" running into her.

She was starting to feel a cold grip on her stomach and was becoming upset. Janarra seemed to be able to tell and looked at her with something approaching sympathy. Treris began to feel anger towards her and lashed out.

"Why should I believe you?" she blurted, "you're just-"

"Jealous?" Janarra calmly finished for her.

Treris stared at her, unable to think of a response and feeling deflated. She was surprised at how upset and angry she was feeling. It was because she was angry at being used for something she didn't understand she told herself. It certainly was not that she might have actually been falling in love with him.

Now in solitude, she couldn't escape that. She rolled over in her mind what had really been going on behind those burning green eyes. It could not be a coincidence that Deydis and Sejova were both rogues, both did intelligence work and that he had known she was Treris' sister without her mentioning it. If that was the case, what was he after? He had never asked her about her personal life when they had been together, but if he was really that good, he wouldn't. He would wait for her to say something because she trusted him, because...

She stamped her foot in the sand in frustration. She did not love him. It had been a fling, a wild affair that was risky and fun. He was a good fuck was all. But then she remembered the way he had stroked her hair, held her close, said her name, and she felt like she was melting.

She needed a good distraction.

So it was good then that the brush behind her started rustling and Ripper growled.

Someone was coming.


	7. Chapter 7

**Haha, past the rewritten parts, so this should come along much faster.**

"I'm warning you! I will shoot if you come any closer!"

She held the gun to her shoulder and signaled to Ripper to stay put. She didn't want him fighting a zombie and becoming infected himself. Sweat beaded on her forehead, but she remained focused on the noises that were definitely someone coming towards her. There was a painful groaning that could be heard as well. Shit, she thought, its a ghoul. She had yet to actually have to kill anyone since her self exile, but now it seemed she was going to have to. Her heart pounded and she swallowed hard, waiting for her target to make itself visible.

Suddenly there was a burst of movement, just as some sweat dripped into her eye and she fired on instinct alone. She heard a grunt and a thud, so knew she had hit home, and stepped back trying to clear her eyes. It was a few minutes before she could see again, after splashing some of her fresh water into her eyes and wiping the sweat off her brow. Finally she looked up to see what she had killed.

It was an orc, a female, with one long braid going down her armored back.

Treris froze, horrified. It couldn't possibly be...could it?

Blood spread out onto the sand from beneath her, and there was no stench of disease. In fact the body hadn't burst out with noxious fumes and had been down for a few minutes. Shaking, she realized that the orc had not been infected. Trembling violently, she carefully approached the body and rolled it over.

She let out a half scream half sob when she saw who it was.

Janarra's eyes were still open, blood from the perfect chest wound dripped down her sides and onto the ground. Her mouth was half open in surprise and blood dripped from it as well. Treris collapsed to her knees, dropped her gun and stared in horror at what she had done. Her hand had blood on it from when she had rolled Janarra over and she started to frantically wipe it off in the sand, on leaves, anything to get it off her.

"Stand up!" a voice boomed above her. She looked up, instinctively going for her gun. She stopped short when she saw she was outnumbered. A Tauren and two Trolls had come out of the trees and were staring hard at her. One of the trolls had his own gun trained on her, while the other was checking on the dead orc. The Tauren held a large snarled staff and was staring down at her menacingly.

"P-please," she stammered as she slowly raised her hands in the air and got up to her feet, "I-I though...that is...I thought she w-was a ghoul."

"Dere are no more ghouls," the troll with the gun said, "Dey stopped de infection a few days ago."

"Oh," she hesitated before stammering, "I-I didn't know...I've been out here, you see I didn't want-"

"Quiet," the Tauren said in his deep voice, "is she dead Peln?"

The troll over Janarra looked up and then sadly shut Janarra's eyes before she stood up and said, "Ja, she dead, but de gun shot only finish her off. She was poisoned."

Treris' eyes went wide and she looked back down at Janarra. She hadn't noticed it before, but there was a sickly green fluid along her mouth. A memory stirred and she remembered that she had seen this before.

"Oh Elune," she whispered, "oh no."

"What?" the Tauren boomed at her again and she jumped nearly out of her skin.

"I...I just...that's why she didn't answer...I called out and warned I would shoot but there was no answer, just some moaning, that's why I thought she was a ghoul and..."

"Ja, she couldn't talk, dats why she was running, she couldn't think straight," the female troll said to the Tauren. He scowled at Treris for a few moments and she was sure that they were going to kill her right then and there. At his signal the male troll lowered his gun and turned back to the jungle.

The Tauren handed his staff off to the female and then in one powerful movement, swung Janarra over his shoulder. He started off behind the trolls when he stopped, turned and glared at her again.

"You are not to blame for this, but if I see you again near our territory, I will kill you." He then turned and followed the trolls out.

By the time dusk was settling on the land, she was back at Booty Bay. Everything seemed almost normal, as if the plague hadn't happened here at all. There were more Bruisers it seemed at the dock, surely now they would make a better check of everything coming in. People were streaming around, going about their normal business.

As soon as Ripper was with the animal keepers, she went straight to the inn and the bar, and ordered a stiff drink. The bar tender looked at her oddly before giving her her drink and moving on. She knew she must be white as death and shaking violently, and didn't even bother trying to cover it up. What had happened was too horrible to contemplate, and her suspicions were only making it worse.

Instead she turned to the nearest patron, a large Draenai male with a large hammer on his back to ask him what had happened since she had missed it.

"The Apothecaries in Undercity, they figured it out," he said with a shrug, "but that wasn't all that happened you know. Scourge invaded near Stormwind, out in the Blasted Lands, Winterspring, Eastern Plaguelands and Sithilus. Their cities would appear in the sky and they would start forming magical circles. A lot of us were running around trying to keep them in check, but then they'd move on."

He shuddered and took a large gulp of his beer.

"But they were stopped of course," she said, wanting to hear more.

"Well yeah, the Lich King pulled them back...and then," he said leaning into her, "the Scourge moved a new base, right above where the Scarlet's were trying to build some new city. The Scourge wiped them out. "

Her eyes grew wide at this news, "The Scarlet Crusade? All of them."

"Most of them, you see, Arthas had some new soldiers, called them Death Knights and when they were through with the Scarlets they attacked Light's Hope."

He took another great gulp and she stared in disbelief. Growing impatient she urged him on.

"I heard it was a horrible battle, 10,000 undead against just 300 of the Argent Dawn. A sure massacre, but," and a smile appeared on his face, "they weren't expecting Tirion Fordring to be there. He turned the tide and brought down the leader of the Death Knights, Darion Morgraine, but didn't kill him. He turned him."

"What?" she said, "what do you mean turned him?"

"Well see, Fordring said that the Lich King knew they couldn't take Light's Hope, its too holy to be corrupted by them. And Darion's sword, the Ashbringer refused to fight there. That's when Arthas himself showed up. He just wanted to get Fordring into the open! The Deathknights were furious and I guess were like the Forsaken, they regained their free will. Arthas then almost killed Fordring, but Darion gave him the Ashbringer and it was cleansed in Fordring's hands! The Lich King they say ran away from him!"

He finished off his drink and wiped his mouth with his hand, "Now the Death Knights are allying against the Scourge, I guess we'll start seeing them more and more when they're through cleaning out their base."

Treris felt as if her head was spinning. She had needed a distraction from her horror at the day and damned, this was a good one. The Lich King scared of Fordring, new allies...she couldn't believe how much the world had changed while she had been on the beach. She wanted to ask him more, but saw that he was already engaged in another discussion with some gnomes, trying to top each other's wild claims about the battle.

"Really, I think its too loud in here, I would much rather hear this story in private somewhere."

Her ears pricked up as she recognized the voice and turned around quickly. Near the stairs she saw blood elf in a blue robe with long, blonde hair was giggling and sighing as a male nuzzled her neck. He wore black leather, and had short black hair, with two nasty looking blades at his side. Her eyes narrowed as he took her hand and led her up the stairs. When she got a glimpse of his face she confirmed it was indeed him.

As soon as they were out of sight, Treris slapped down some money and followed them up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, ok I spoke too soon about banging these out faster, my bad. GamerGirl the original story was about 15 chapters long, so we're about the halfway mark**

Treris carefully made her way up the stairs, making sure to keep her quarry in sight, but not look like that's what she was doing. This was easier than she expected, since there was a number of people going back and forth and none of them cared what she was doing. She peaked her head over the landing and saw Deydis and the female elf were staggering together down the hallway, laughing loudly.

"Which is your room?" the woman half laughed as she staggered.

"Oh its right over here, but I'd rather see your room.," he smoothly indicated his door and then pressed his face onto her neck. She purred and laughed, and then pulled him into another room, closing the door swiftly behind them.

For a moment, Treris waited. She had originally wanted to burst in and question him violently, but the more she thought about it, the less of a good idea it seemed. For starters, the Bruisers did not tolerate any violence and she would be kicked out if she were very lucky and they were in a good mood. More likely she would be dead. Secondly, Deydis was smooth enough to talk himself out of anything.

Besides, he had so helpfully pointed out his room.

She casually walked over and tried the door, which was a little stuck. On purpose it had to be. The inn made no bones about the fact that they didn't provide locks for their doors and that anything you left in there would probably be stolen. Most likely by them. Something was jamming the door, but she found it took little effort to push it in a bit. She leaned back and then threw her weight forward onto the door, which gave easily.

A sticky substance was on the frame of the door, probably placed there earlier and allowed to congeal. Clever. Of course this would mean that he would know his room had been broken into, but she couldn't let that worry her now.

There were two beds. One looked like it had been slept in and not particularly cared for, the other looked as if no one had touched it. Her keen senses however, could detect a familiar scent which she associated with Deydis. It wasn't perfume or anything like that, in fact he didn't have any strong scene which she supposed made sense, but there was a feint one which she had become accustomed to, that of soap, sweat and clean leather.

The other bed smelled strongly of orc, and in particular, Jenarra. Treris closed her eyes and saw again her face looking blankly at the sky on the beach. She made herself stop, willing herself to keep her nerve. Resolved again, she made a quick search of the room but found precious little. A few vials of poison, which she pocketed hoping to get a better look at later, some scraps of paper, mostly written in Orcish which she didn't understand but held onto, and not much else. She sat on the bed, feeling rather defeated and rather stupid. Of course he wouldn't leave anything of import here. Sejova certainly wouldn't.

She wondered what to do, when she noticed a small book on the night stand between the beds. It wasn't remarkable, a book on the practices of Druids. Not something either of them would be interested in, she thought as she opened it, but then who knew what Deydis was interested in. She idly flipped through the pages and was about to put it back when she noticed a slight bulge on the inside of the back cover. Feeling it with her fingers she was sure there was something in there.

Treris cut it open with her knife and found it was a small medallion, slightly larger than a coin. It was made of bronze and embossed on one side was a hammer and the other was a tree. She stared at it for a long while, turning it over in her hand, wondering what it meant.

A crash outside snapped her out of it and she jumped to her feet and to the door, pressing her back against the wall. It was shortly followed by a scream as she heard what she assumed to be Deydis' partner fleeing. There were howls of laughter downstairs as she seemed to descend, judging by the screaming. Within seconds the door next to her flew open and a dark shape flew past her, hitting the floor hard.

Instinct kicked in and she immediately crouched down in the corner next to a dresser and melded into the shadow. She was unseen, but also couldn't move.

Deydis was on the floor and completely naked. A pair of pants flew in after him, which he grabbed and started to put on as nonchalantly as someone who had just been thrown through a door could manage. Treris held her breath when she saw who walked in after him.

It was the Tauren from earlier, the one who had found her with Jenarra's body. He was standing, hunched in the doorway, which was dwarfed by his bulk. He walked purposefully into the room and rose to his full height, looking if anything even more terrifying than he had this morning.

"So," Deydis said pulling his pants on, "to what do I owe this pleasure Tarn?"

Tarn snorted angrily through his nostrils and boomed, "Jenarra is dead, we've been trying to find you all afternoon and I find you carousing with another slut!"

The casual smile that was always on the elf's face disapeared completely and he stood staring up at the Tauren in shock.

"Dead?" he asked quietly, "how?"

"Shot by a Night Elf, killed her instantly. An accident, she was fired in her brain, started running around blindly. Kleo says she was poisoned," he lowered his head so he was mere inches away from Deydis and said menacingly, "I've seen it before, on those little blades you carry. Where were you earlier?"

"I was returning from Silvermoon," Deydis said quickly and quietly, "I got here a couple of hours ago, I haven't left the port since."

Tarn snorted again and rose back up.

"We are bringing her body back home, but Javis wanted you to come first."

Deydis looked up sharply at the name, but then bowed his head and nodded.

"Get dressed," Tarn said, "we leave in five minutes."

He then turned and left the room, leaving Deydis alone and looking at the floor. He sank onto his bed and rested his head on his hands. Treris wasn't sure, but he seemed to let out a small sob, before getting up and gathering his things. He picked up the book and paused for a moment. Treris' breathe caught and she eyed the door. It was open still, she could make a break for it, but then go where?

Deydis was suddenly at the dresser, mere inches from her, pulling out some clothes and other things. He must know that everything's been gone through, she thought, he must know I'm here. Her heart pounded against her ribs and she didn't know how much more she could take before she had to break and run.

Her moment came suddenly when he kicked into where she was standing, hitting her on the side of the arm and knocking her back slightly. Without thinking, she jumped up and started running out into the hall. She raced to the stairs and jumped over the railing onto the tavern floor and then out the door. She was vaguely aware of shouts, laughter and whatnot, but her main focus was to get away fast.

The night air was thick and heavy as always and sweat stuck to her skin as she raced down the walkway towards the lower levels. She ran behind the buildings and slid under the planks where the water didn't quite reach the rock face.

For several agonizing moments she lay under it, looking up through the slats waiting to see if she had been followed. Her breath caught when she saw Deydis walk over head, looking around. She again melded into the shadows and waited for him to move on. The Tauren came stomping over within seconds, shouting up a storm.

"I told you to be ready," he boomed, "instead I find you chasing more tail!"

Deydis shrugged as he looked up at him, "just looking for a good bye gift, but I guess this isn't my night," he said smoothly before walking past the hulking Tauren back towards the inn.

Treris didn't dare move for a full hour, when she could be sure that they had gone to the encampment to the north. Slowly she slipped out of her hiding spot and quickly began moving. She picked up Ripper and headed up to the flight masters on the top level.

"Where ye be goin?" the old dwarf asked her.

"Stormwind."


End file.
